yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Allusions
In Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, there are hidden references and allusions to the four previous Yu-Gi-Oh! series. The allusions are as follow: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters * Yūya Sakaki and Yūto sharing one body and able to switch places mirrors Yūgi Muto and Atem, the main characters in Duel Monsters. * Asuka uses Ritual Summon. * Mieru Hōchun's personality reflects Rebecca Hopkin's personality. * Yuzu Hīragi's personality reflects Anzu Mazaki's personality. * In episode 126, Leo Akaba is seen using an old Duel Disk used by the Duel Monsters characters * A Thunder Kid monster from Capsule Monsters makes a cameo. * Reiji Akaba and Reira Akaba reflect Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba. LDS also reflects Kaibacorp. * In episode 84, Yūgo tried to win a Duel by depending on his luck, and he demonstrated it by wagering on the number that will appear from the dice of his dice card, "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice". This may refers to Jōnouchi Katsuya's deck that based on dice cards and coin flips. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * The Academia itself is based on Academia from GX. * The Academia students' uniforms that consists of red, yellow, and blue coloured are based on Academia's uniform. Though, unlike GX whose uniform colors determines the ranks of the students, the Academia uniform in ARC-V so far doesn't seem to have any significant meaning. * The Obelisk Force refers to Obelisk Blue students from GX, both are considered to be elite. * Asuka Tenjōin and Edo Phoenix, two of main characters from GX makes their reappearances. * Five of You Show Duel School students used the deck used by: ** Sho Marufuji (1) ** Hayato Maeda (2) ** Jun Manjoume (3/4/5) Respectively. * Ryo Marufuji's name appears on the board when an Academia teacher teaching the class about Fusion Summon. * In episode 106, there are 2 students who bears resemblance to Daichi Misawa and Ryo Marufuji, two supporting characters from GX. * Battle Beast is based off of a character named Taira Taizan. * Zarc and Ray have the ability to hear the voice of their monsters and connect their hearts with them. This ability is similar as Jūdai Yūki's ability. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, and several supporting characters from 5D's makes their reappearances. * Riding Duel is reintroduced. * The Tops and Commons social classes in Synchro Dimension's City mirrored the different classes between Neo Domino City and Satellite in 5D's. * When Dueling against Shinji, Yūya used "Tuning Magician" that was deemed useless by Shinji and the entire audience while Yūya thinks that there is no such a thing as a useless card, and Yūya able to win thanks to the magician in the end. ** This may be reference to Yūsei Fudo's Duel against Jin Himuro, when the former states that every deck has a winning strategy, regardless of their value to others, after the latter stomp on the cards that he deemed useless. Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Kaito Tenjō from Zexal makes his reappearance. * Heartland City from Zexal became the setting for Xyz Dimension Arc. * Allen Kōzuki has the same last name and uses the same deck as Anna Kōzuki, a supporting character from Zexal. * Sayaka Sasayama uses the same deck as Kotori Mizuki, a supporting character from Zexal. * Shun Kurosaki and Ruri Kurosaki are reflects the siblings Ryōga Kamishiro and Rio Kamishiro, two main characters from Zexal. ** They both use a similarly themed deck. Focusing on an uncommonly used Type of monster. * Shingo Sawatari's appearance is based off of Mamoru Jinguji, a minor character in Zexal. Category:Anime